Riders Love
by ShadowLyrraa
Summary: It's the annual world grand pre Team Sonic and the Babylon Rouges return to show the world what there made of but what happens when Shadow joins the grand pre with a new and talented rider? *The prequel to Mate of Mephiles this is how Sonic and Lyrraa first meet hope you like* Thing this is MY version of a Sonic Riders so please NO FLAMES I'm getting tired of them please don't
1. First Meeting

_Riders Love_

_First meeting_

_It was the annual riders world Grand Pre Sonic and his team where heading to the register "This is our third time doing this Sonic why are we going again?" Tails asked_

"_I wasn't going to this year Tails but someone over heared me" Sonic replied_

_Knuckles__ and Tails looked at him funny but followed him to the register "Your team name please" he said_

"_Team Sonic"_

"_Oh yes there you are"_

"_Well, well changed your mind I see"_

_Sonic and his friends turned to see the Babylon Rogues "Jet" Sonic said_

"_Sonic"_

"_I changed my mind only because you think you beat me in I didn't enter this Jet"_

_Knuckles__ and Tails looked at each other than at Jet "Well it'll be fun beating you in the race by hand" Jet said_

_Sonic rolled eyes "Well hello there"_

_Sonic and Jet looked to where the voice Sonic's eyes widened "Not you, not here" he said_

"_What faker thought I'd miss this for the world?"_

"_Ok who are you?" Jet asked_

"_The name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog" Shadow replied_

"_And where is your team?" Sonic asked_

_Shadow looked at him "They are coming" he said_

"_No doubt Rouge is one of them is omega the other?" Sonic asked_

"_No Omega is not doing this but Rouge is I'm not telling you who the last prison is" Shadow said moving to the register_

"_Ok what's is he's deal?" Wave asked_

_Sonic sighed "He's my arch rival" he said_

_Jet looked at him "I thought I was" he said_

_Sonic glared "You are from being on extreme gear Jet but on the ground he is" he growled_

_Shadow walked into the Grand Pre team Sonic and Babylon Rogues soon entered as well they entered the stadium looking at the boards "Ok so what now" Tails asked_

"_I like to see our opposites we're up agent tails" Sonic asked_

_The three looked up to see only 4 team "Team Sonic Members: Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox and Knuckles the Echidna, Babylon Rogues Members: Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross, Team Rose Members: Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and Vector the Crocodile last one Team Shadow Members: Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and Lyrraa the Hedgehog"_

_Sonic's team, Babylon Rogues and Team Rose looked at the last member of Shadow's team funny then looked at each other "Lyrraa the Hedgehog? Who is that?" they all asked_

"_That'll be me"_

_Everyone looked to where the voice Sonic and Jet stared at her she was a Bluey-Purple Hedgehog with Red and green at the ends of her quills she had amber colored eyes and she wore an outfit just like Amy's but it was Black and Red Shadow and Rouge stood behind her "This is your last team member?" Sonic and Jet asked_

_Shadow nodded "Lyrraa why don't you get to know them a little better before the race starts" he said_

_Lyrraa nodded and walked to the other teams "Hello it's nice to meet you all" she said_

_All the boys just stared at her she looked beautiful Amy rolled her eyes and was the first to greet her "Hello my name is Amy, Amy rose" she said_

_Lyrraa smiled Jet and Sonic still just stared at her as everyone else greeted her Lyrraa looked at the last two boys "So your Jet the Hawk leader of the Babylon Rogues?" she asked_

_Jet nodded and shook her hand "It's nice to meet you Lyrraa" he said_

_Lyrraa giggled "Well I'm glad" she said_

_Lyrraa looked at Sonic looking into his eyes she had felt something inside of her and felt her heart skip a beat "So this is what love is?" she asked herself "Hello there hot stuff" she said_

_Sonic blushed and looked down "H-hi" he said_

_Lyrraa laughed "Its ok Sonic I already know a lot about you" she replied_

_Sonic looked at her "Let me guess Shadow told you" he said_

_Lyrraa nodded "Miss Lyrraa how you know Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked_

"_Well you be honest he is like a brother to me" Lyrraa replied_

_Sonic's and Jet's eyes lit up to that "Really?" they asked then glared at each other_

"_Yes I only see him as a brother although Rouge thinks differently but he cares for my safety" Lyrraa replied_

"_How did you too meet?" Sonic asked_

_Lyrraa looked down "I don't really remember a lot but *Sighs* I was just a hoglett when him and I met" she replied_

_Sonic's eyes widened "What?" he asked_

"_Shadow had found me in the ruins of a burnt down house 17 years ago my mom and dad killed in it I was the only one who survived it" she replied_

_Sonic felt bad for her then the bells went off and Shadow came to his team "It's time let go, Lyrraa come on" he said_

"_Coming Shadow *Looks at the other teams* it was nice to meet you all see you at the finish line" she said then ran off _

_Sonic and Jet just waved then headed for the starting point all the teams lined up Sonic get in and then noticed he was right beside Shadow's team and Lyrraa she looked at him and she smiled Sonic blushed and looked away Shadow saw that and looked at Lyrraa "Lyrraa what are you doing to Faker?" he whispered_

_Lyrraa looked at him "I don't know all I did was smile and he blushed at me" she replied_

"_Well we'll talk after the race" Shadow said_

_Lyrraa nodded and got on her board "Racers get yourself ready the race is about to begin" _

_Everyone got ready to race then the busser went off and off the teams went_

**_Me: Yes Lyrraa is on Shadow's team and she is here for a reason hope you like... please review and fav_**


	2. Secret Lovers

_Riders Love_

_Secret Lovers_

_The Race went on Shadow, Sonic and Jet were head of everyone except one Lyrraa was coming close to them Shadow looked at her and told her to wait she did what she was told and waited "Oh come on Sonic the Hedgehog can't you go any faster?" Jet asked_

_Sonic glared at him "Dream on Hawk boy" he as he went faster_

_Shadow looked at Lyrraa again "Ok Lyrraa show them you're talent" he said_

"_Got it" she replied_

_Lyrraa then passed Shadow in a blink of an eye the others behind had their jaws to the ground "She's fast Sonic better look out" Tails said_

_Sonic and Jet still racing their hardest not noticing Lyrraa coming up to him "You're not going to beat me Jet" Sonic said_

"_No you're not going to beat me" Jet growled_

"_Actually your both going to get beaten" Shadow replied_

_Sonic and Jet looked at Shadow and he pointed in front of them they looked and their eyes widened Lyrraa was way headed of them Sonic and Jet looked at each other and went faster Lyrraa looked back and smirked "Ok it's time" she said_

_Sonic and Jet caught up to her and were on both sides of her "Where did you learn how to-?" Sonic asked_

"_It's in my blood boys I was meant to do this" she said_

_Lyrraa then tilted forward and left Sonic and Jet in the dust they followed her but she had crossed the finish line before them "The winner is Lyrraa the Hedgehog on Team Shadow"_

_Sonic just looked at her he couldn't believe he just lost to a GIRL! And on Shadow's team Lyrraa got off her board and walked to Sonic and Jet "Better luck next time boys" she teased them, she, Shadow and Rouge got together _

"_Ok what's next?" Rouge asked_

"_It's the single prison tracks Lyrraa you and I take the speed ones Rouge do what you do in the flight" Shadow said_

"_Ok I'll take one of the speed and you take the other?" Lyrraa asked_

_Shadow nodded and they got ready Sonic was still in shock that one of the hottest girls on this planet and a member of Shadow's teams beat him "That's just not possible she was going almost as fast as I do on land" he said_

"_Calm down Sonic" Tails said_

"_She was really fast *looks at them* did she do anything I never saw her coming" Sonic asked_

"_All she did was wait behind Shadow then suddenly she bolted to you two"_

"_Well let's just do the other tracks for this thing ok worry about her another time" Knuckles said_

_Meanwhile Shadow and his team were in there quarters getting ready from the single tracks Shadow walked over to Lyrraa she looked at him "Yes Shadow?" she asked_

"_Remember I said we'd talk after the race" he asked_

_Lyrraa nodded she placed her water bottle down "You wanted to know something?" she asked_

"_It was the way Faker looked at you before the race that get me really" he said_

_Lyrraa blushed and looked down "I don't know what I did to him to do that" she said_

_Shadow lifted her head "I mean both Jet and Faker looked at you in a way I'm not comfortable with Lyrraa" he said_

_Lyrraa looked into Shadow's eyes "Lyrraa do you have feelings for one of them?" he asked_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened and backed away from him "You really asking me that Shadow?" she shouted_

_Shadow looked around "I'm just asking if it's Jet stay away from that Hawk" he said_

_Lyrraa looked away and sighed "Your right… I felt something for one of them before the race" she replied_

"_Who?" Shadow asked_

_Lyrraa blushed again "S-Sonic" she whispered_

_Shadow's eyes widened "What did it feel like?" he asked_

"_It felt like my heart skip a beat it hurt but I couldn't let him see it" she replied_

_Shadow looked into her eyes "Well if he feels the same why for you Lyrraa… I'm alright with you being with him" he said_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened and looked at him "Y-you mean it?" she asked_

"_Yes but I'd give it time before you make a diction ok" he said_

_Lyrraa nodded and they left to do the single tracks all the teams met in the main arena Jet and Sonic glared till Shadow's team showed up Jet was a little mad that he lost to Lyrraa but he thinks he can beat her next time "She can't be that skilled on extreme gear this is her first time" he thought_

_Sonic and Shadow noticed the way Jet was looking at Lyrraa Sonic looked at her and Shadow being protective of her gave Jet a 'leave her alone' look at him Jet looked away "Ok so this year there are 2 speed test tracks, one flying and one strength"_

_The organizer looked at Shadow's team "So Team Shadow have you talked about the tracks for Miss Lyrraa?" he asked_

_Shadow nodded "She's doing one of the speed tracks" he replied_

_Sonic and Jet became a little worried about that "So you'll do the other speed and the strength Mr. Shadow?" he asked_

_Shadow nodded again the organizer left them to prepare for them first was a flight "Step up to the start Team Sonic: Tails the Fox, Babylon Rogues: Wave the Swallow, Team Rose: Cream the Rabbit and Team Shadow: Rouge the Bat please line up here"_

_They walked to the start the other teams sat down Sonic wanted to get to know Lyrraa a little more so he and Knuckles sat next to Lyrraa and Shadow Lyrraa blushed when she saw Sonic coming to them Shadow looked at him as he sat near them he growled a little "What do you want faker?" he asked_

_Sonic looked at him "Can't I get to know Lyrraa a little more?" he asked_

"_If it's about me beating you in the race please don't" Lyrraa said_

_Sonic looked at her "Ok" he said_

_The flight and strength tracks came and went then Sonic, Jet and Amy got up for the next one "Ok for the first speed track Can Team Shadow's leader come here to me" he said_

_Shadow went to talk to him "Ok so this track is all on the basic of the board how much speed it takes and other thinks is she doing this one or the other?" he asked_

"_She's doing the next one" Shadow said_

_Shadow went back to grab his board and he looked at Lyrraa "You're doing the next ok just hag tight" he said_

_Lyrraa nodded and sat beside Rouge with her board in front of her Shadow then ran to where Sonic, Jet and Amy where Lyrraa watched as the event was on she watched Shadow vary carefully to what he was doing soon it was done Lyrraa got up Shadow and her walked up he handed her something then they continued Sonic was more nerve of her then Jet was she got to them ready for this that was when Jet noticed her board he couldn't believe what he was seeing "Where did you get that?" he asked_

_Lyrraa looked at him "It was from my mother Jet she was really good on extreme gear" she replied_

_Sonic didn't know what Jet was up too but he didn't like it then they got on their boards and waited "This Track is all about speed from the way you move to the rate you're going"_

_Lyrraa, Sonic, Amy and Jet got ready "3, 2, 1, GO!"_

_And they went Sonic and Jet were a head of Lyrraa and Amy was not too far from them the teams where cheering in their teammates on "Shadow why is Lyrraa letting Sonic and Jet bet her?" Rouge asked_

"_Just wait" Shadow replied_

"_Looks like Lyrraa is letting herself get creamed but the wait is her eyes closed?"_

_Shadow smirked "What is she doing?" Rouge asked_

"_She's concentrating" Shadow replied_

_Suddenly Lyrraa opened her eye and tilted forward and she soon became almost a blur she passed Amy in seconds and she was coming up to Sonic and Jet "Whoa what a change in speed Lyrraa the Hedgehog is zooming down the track in speed that had not been seen in this stadium for years"_

_Sonic looked his eyes widened Lyrraa was gaining on them "Holy Chaos" he said_

_Jet looked at him then Lyrraa passed them Jet nearly fell off his board he growled and tried to get to her Sonic did the same also in the rafters was a being watching the event he looked at Lyrraa "Wow she's as fast as Snow was" he thought_

_Lyrraa looked back to see Sonic and Jet trying to get to her but it was no use Lyrraa had won that event and waited for the other to be done_

**_Me: Well here is the secend chapter of this story and man Lyrraa is fast on Extreme Gear_**

**_Sonic: Ya she is that's nuts_**

**_Me: Like as fast as you on Land Sonic?_**

**_Sonic: Yes_**

**_Me: Well I have to get going on the next one then... please review and fav_**


	3. Lyrraa's Past

_Riders Love_

_Lyrraa's Past_

_Jet the Hawk got to the finish line he looked at Lyrraa "I have not seen that board in years" he said_

_Lyrraa looked at him funny "Sorry?" she asked getting off it_

"_That board once belonged to Snow the Hedgehog" Jet shouted_

_The crowd went silent the figure in the rafters his eyes widened "Could it be? Could she be Snow's daughter?" he thought_

_Shadow ran to Lyrraa "What is the meaning of that Jet?" he asked_

"_She must be Snow's daughter to be that good on a board… and where is Snow anyway" Jet growled_

_Lyrraa didn't know what was going on she never knew her mom or her dad "I told you my parents died I never knew them" she cried_

_Jet was angry he idled Snow in her skill on a board but she was not seen in years "Your lying where is she?" he shouted_

_Lyrraa cowered behind Shadow "Jet just leave her alone can't you see she doesn't know?" Sonic asked_

"_Snow the Hedgehog… is dead" a voice shouted_

_Everyone's eyes widened Shadow growled he forgot about him "Not here" he growled_

"_Snow and her husband died 17 years ago she is not coming back" the voice said again_

"_And who on this planet are you to know this?" Jet asked_

_Shadow looked at Sonic "Faker get Lyrraa out of here" he said_

"_What?" Sonic asked_

"_It's Mephiles go now!" Shadow whispered_

_Sonic's eyes widened he then grabbed Lyrraa's hand and ran Jet looked at Shadow who heared what he said "Who is Mephiles?"_

_Suddenly mists appeared out of nowhere Shadow backed away and growled "What is he doing here?" he thought_

_Everyone except the Babylon Rogues get into a defensive pose the mists disappeared reviling a Hedgehog who looked a lot like Shadow but had Bluey-green stripes instead of red he also had reptilian green eyes "Surprised to see me here?" he asked_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Tck, tck you should know by now Shadow"_

_Shadow growled Jet don't know what was going on he wanted answers about Snow he looked at Mephiles "What do you know about Snow?" he asked_

_Everyone looked at him like 'are you stupid' look on their faces Mephiles smirked "You really want to know?" he asked_

_Jet nodded Mephiles backed away from them Shadow didn't like the look on his face Mephiles then summoned a portal to the past and looked at Jet "If you really want the answers you seek? Step inside and see it for yourself" he said_

_Jet looked at the demon but started to walk to the portal Wave and Storm grabbed him "Jet what are you doing?" Wave asked_

_Jet ripped his arms away and glared "I'm going I don't care what you say I want the answers" he growled_

_Jet continued to walk he got to it and jumped in Jet was now in the past he was in front of a house he walked to the window his eyes widened he saw Snow in there and she was holding a baby in her arms but she looked like she was crying "Snow we have to go if we need this plan to work" a male voice said_

_Jet looked at him he was a purple Hedgehog he had light blue eyes Snow looked at him "I know Blade but *looks at her daughter* it hurts to know we won't see her grow up" she said_

_Jet got a better look at the baby he was right "She'll be fine Snow she'll have a better life then one with the demon" Blade replied_

"_Wait a minute Mephiles wants the girl?" Jet thought_

"_Alright but please make sure she doesn't get caught in this" Snow replied handing her too Blade she looked at her "Be strong and brave out there and remember we'll be watching over you my beautiful daughter" _

_Blade then took her away from Snow and placed her in a place to protect her the baby was crying as he did so he looked at his daughter one last time before he closed to door and locked it he went back to Snow they hugged each other than a huge storm came and a lightning bolt hit their house Jet backed away just in time and witnessed the house go up is flames Jet couldn't believe it Snow and her husband died for their child to protect her Jet was then forced back into the present time Wave and Storm helped him up he looked to where Mephiles was standing "Satisfied?" he asked_

_All Jet did was nodded Shadow looked at him he knew he saw more and was not telling anyone he then looked at Mephiles "What is your propose here?" he growled_

_Mephiles chucked "My impatient aren't we?" he asked_

_Shadow hated this demon never liked him "I think you know what I want" Mephiles said_

"_Revenge" Shadow said_

_Mephiles smirked "You've got it Hedgehog" he said_

_Jet and his team didn't know what Shadow did to him but they didn't really care "I've been watching yours, Sonic's and Silver's every moves the time well come Shadow you won't escape your fate!" Mephiles continued then disappeared_

_Shadow looked down growled Jet looked at him "Ok what was that all about?" he asked_

"_Mephiles is one you should never trust *Looks at him* he is a demon" Shadow replied_

"_You mean he's not a Hedgehog?" Wave asked_

_Shadow shook his head "I fought him years ago thought we defeated him he shouldn't be alive now" he said_

_Jet and his team just shrugged and then left meanwhile Sonic and Lyrraa were now far away from the stadium "Sonic what is going on?" she asked_

"_I can't say but Shadow wants to keep you safe I'll do that for him" Sonic replied_

_Lyrraa just went with it even tho she didn't like it after a while everything was ok they returned to the stadium they announced that Shadow's team had won Sonic's team was second and Jet's was third Jet was not happy about that months pass and this is where our story begins…._

**_Me: Ok that's the end of the prequel for the Bride of Mephiles story I hope you enjoyed this Mephiles from the beginning had a feeling that Lyrraa was Snow and Blade's daughter he didn't know for a long part of it anyway hope you enjoyed this... please review and fav_**


End file.
